Fifth generation (5G) mobile communications technology includes a new functionality referred to as User Equipment Route Selection Policy (URSP). URSP functionality allows 5G capable devices to configure network route selections for applications, thereby effectively steering network traffic from different applications into different network channels. Meanwhile, prior generation mobile communications technologies, e.g., long term evolution (LTE) technologies, as well as certain versions of 5G mobile communications technology itself, do not support URSP functionality. Technologies which enable the use of URSP functionality across multiple mobile communication technologies, e.g., various versions of 5G as well as LTE, are therefore desired.